


I'll take you home

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Rain, Reader Insert, Sex on a Car, headphones, mentioning of twitter hate, missing last bus, nearly car accident, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Misha saved you from getting run over by a car and take you home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe an use condoms in real life.

You had your headphones on, softly humming to the music, as you walked down the driveway through the pouring rain.

Strands of hair were hanging in your face and the lukewarm drizzle had soaked you already to the skin.

"Somethings gotten hold of my heart, keeping my soul and my senses apart...!" You sang out loud while skirting the entrance barrier and when you looked up, you saw the penultimate bus coming around the corner.

Quickly, you accelerated your steps. But suddenly, someone grabbed your upper arm and pulled you back. Your headphones slipped out of your ears and from the corner of your eye you could see the blue van passing with a loud honk. The driver was flipping you a bird.

"Haven't you learned how to cross a street?", a familiar voice asked.

You turned around to him, smiling thankfully. "Thank you. I was lost in thoughts..."

You looked into his face, realizing a sad and tired shadow on his features.

“Everything okay? You look a little defeated.”

“Fine, yeah. Just a stressful week.”

“The Twitter and Tumblr thing? I heard about the hate", you asked sympathetically, hoping not to press the wrong button.

He looked slightly confused, but nodded after a while

"Apparently, there are some people, who do not appreciate my work,” he said with a half-sided smile.

“I think, you are doing a great work. You are always friendly with the stuff and what I have seen of your interpretation of Lucifer was really, really extraordinary.” You touched him comfortingly on the upper arm and smiled at him encouragingly. "There will always be hate around, if someone is doing great. But, I have to go now. Thanks for rescuing me." You squeezed his arm and try to turn around.

The last bus would come soon and you just wanted to go home, changing clothes and taking a warm bath. You had been barely taken two steps, when you felt his hand on your shoulder.

“Don't go”, he begged.

He was standing close behind you and you could feel the warmth of his body through the wet material of your shirt.

"I...I think it's...!" You broke off. It was more than unreasonable for what's going to happen, but... You took a step forward, turned around and looked at him. Attempting to create a serious and uncomprehending nuance in you look.

Finally, it was not the first time that the two of you met. You were a member of the production crew and he was the actor. The meetings were purely of professional nature, talking about some scenes or some changes in the storybook. He had the ability to stare at you intimidatingly, a look helping to feel a warm rush.

You forced yourself to turn around. His gaze was laying on you, a small smile around his lips. Wet strands of dark brown hair were glued against his forehead and drops of water dripping down his nose. You closed your eyes for a moment, then you shook your head and turned around.

"My bus is coming", you said with a trembling voice, looking to the bus, which was turning around the corner.

He grabbed your hand. "Let me drive you home!" ...

 

What was going on? You were skeptical. But which choice did you have? The last bus was gone by that time you thought about what was happening here. You could not afford a taxi and a walk would take right over an hour.So you followed him, prepared for everything. But nothing happened.

When you have reached the grey Lexus, he unlocked the door and opened it politely, then went around the car to the driver's side. This was strange. A few minutes ago he had looked at you as if he just would tear the clothes from your body and now he drove you home gentleman like. Maybe it was better that way, before any things would happen that drew negative consequences. You sat down and closed the seat belt, watching him entering the car.

"Where do we have to go?" He asked and you named your address, as he started the engine.

It was still raining. The roads steamed and glistened wetly. Here and there, a car was driving along, otherwise it was deserted. You looked out of the window. No one was talking and an awkward silence was spreading inside the car. You looked to the side and watched him driving. He had his hands on the steering wheel. Beautiful large, tanned hands with long slender fingers. Your gaze wandered further upwards. Back on his upper arms and his torso. On set, he often wore this old, too big trench coat, in which he looked lean. Truly, he was very trained, with defined muscles. Now, you looked at his face and even from the side, you saw the bright blue eyes observing the streets. His short dark hair was still a little wet from the rain, and his face showed a daring three-day beard. When he turned his head to you and your eyes met, you realized, how intensely you had stared. Quickly, you looked out of window again and even though you could not see his face, you knew he was smiling.

"So, here we are!" He parked the car along the hedge, that surrounded the bunch of houses You got out and were surprised that he left the car as well.

"I' ll bring you to the front door."

You nodded and said a silent “Thank you.”

“Pretty lonely here,” he said, while walking behind you.

“Yeah. Silent, lonely, but it's okay!" You went across the yard and stopped at the front door of the apartment building.

"Thank you for bringing me home," you said. Then, you took your key and unlocked the door. You were almost in the house, when you heard his voice again.

"I meant, what I said, (Y/N)!" You shut the door and stood in the dark hallway. With a sigh,you settled on the lowest step. You literally stared at the structure's glass front door. But nothing's happened. The steps fading and the light of the motion sensor went off.

"Sometimes, you have to do things in life that are not good." You jumped up and left the building. The rain had become stronger again and was beating down on the red bricks of the court before the entrance. What had you expected? Him leaning at the wall of the House and waiting for you? Yes, damn it! You had expected right that!You ran down the way to the street, where his car had parked. Nothing. The Lexus was no longer there and the street was desolated.

"Damn it!" you shouted out loud, jumping into the puddle before your feet. A splash of water seeped through your sneakers.

Suddenly, you felt two hands settled on your hips, slowly moving forward to your belly. His muscular body cuddled at your back. You felt his breath on your neck, warm against your skin. Carefully, you put your hands on his, which gently painted over the fabric of your sodden shirt. With eyes closed, you leaned the back of your head against his chest and turned your face to the sky. Warm rain dripping down on your face. Then you opened your eyes, you slued in his arms until you could see him. His dark hair glistened with moisture and his eyes were as dark blue as the night sky. His hand was now resting on your back. He moved it slowly up your spine until it came to rest on the back of your head. He leaned in slowly. You closed your eyes and when his lips were gently touching yours, a electric warmth ran through your whole body.

“I am glad, you came after me”; he whispered against your lips between two kisses. Like a child, who discovered a new toy, his hands run down your back, touching, stroking, exploring every inch of your body.

“Why me?”, you breathed, letting his mouth go for a moment.

“I don't know. Every time I see you, there's a feeling I don't wanna fight.” His voice was deep, colored with something you had never heard of him before. Insecurity was paired with need. You let your tongue slide into his mouth, exploring the dark warmth. He tasted spicy and sweet at the same time.

“Can anybody see us?" he whispered, digging his teeth in your lower lip.

"Possibly", you laughed and you became aware of standing in the middle of the road. Ankle deep in a filthy puddle. He took your hand.

“Come”, he smiled, walking into a small driveway, where the Lexus was standing. He couldn't hold back a dirty little laugh. Then he laid his hands on your thighs, lifting you on the hut of the car. You wanted to leave a comment, but his lips were already back sealing.

“I want you... here and now,” he breathed between two kisses and his hands were slipping under the skirt of your summer dress. You closed your eyes and sighed quietly, when you felt his hands on your bare, wet skin, slowly wandering up your thigh His fingers dug in the thin fabric of your panty and with a jolt he removed it from your body. "hile his hands were still painting over your thighs, your fingers wandered to the belt of his dark jeans, tugging impatiently at the lock.

“I hate belts”, you growled and with a chuckle he helped you open it. Your hands slip into the open space, feeling his arousal under your fingertips.

“Can you feel how much I want you?” You stripped down his trousers and his slip. Then you spread your legs.

“Show me, how much you want me! Fuck me!” he urged between your legs. While staring into his eyes with the feeling of drowning into that blue, he pushed inside you. Your eyes fell shut and your hands dug into his broad shoulders, adjusting yourself. For a second he held still, kissing you softly.

“So tight and wet for me...”. His voice was quivering.

“For you”, you whimpered, moving your hips to show him, that he should move. His hands slid further up the fabric of your summer dress, moving to your bra.

"Pull it off," he panted and you wandered with your hands to the closure of your bra removing the annoying stuff. Immediately, his hands began to massage your breasts. You groaned, wrapping your legs around his hips.

“Fuck me, please!” He thrust into you, fast and steadily. You looked into his eyes, heard the rain, the rattling of the hut, his moaning. You smelled his sweat, felt his thrusts, his hands, his breath, his body. A wave of pleasure swashed over you. You cried out his name, when he worked you through your climax, releasing himself with a long feral moan. He leaned his forehead against yours and you just listened to the falling rain and your heated breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some comments


End file.
